


drunk with colours

by AnnieJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hickeys, Kisses, M/M, Pining, drunk hyuck, im sorry this is so badm, so many kisses l, sober mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieJ/pseuds/AnnieJ
Summary: Donghyuck is drunk,Mark doesn’t know what to do(but things happens and Mark always loses again when it comes to Donghyuck.)





	drunk with colours

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request. xx  
> noo proofreading or anything like that at all so i know its goingg to b uglyy  
> drunk me is ugly too  
> but enjoy this thing ok
> 
> comment pls if u want more or any req i could write it drunkly if u wnat

Hyuck is drunk.  
He definitely is.

His face is red and he smells like beer and puke and he’s crying. And for mark, this is definitely not good. He never dealt with drunk Hyuck before because usually he knows his limit. And Mark is the type of guy who reads the manual book for everything but for this, there is none. He’s screwed.

Mark decides to lock the door behind him. Putting Hyuck on the bed, arms spread wide. Donghyuck giggles, and suddenly his arms are on Mark’s waist, hugging Mark, putting his head on Mark’s shoulder. Crying.

‘Gross’ Mark thought. A big part of him is disgusted because hyuck smells like trash but some part of him is red and blue and every colour at once. He’s scared. So fucking scared, and he is trying really hard to get himself off hyuck’s grip but he’s losing to this boy again for the hundredth time now. (So he lets Donghyuck stay. With too much colours now on his own skin. And he decided that the burning sensation from his body is because the room is too freaking hot.)  
(But really, he is starting to not believe that either.)

Hyuck’s hands are digging Mark’s skin.  
He held the older boy a little bit tighter. Still crying. Mumbling words Mark’s cannot arrange, some saying “Mark, sorry”, and it is confusing the hell out of him. But somehow he understands. The universe had a strange way of sending him messages so he kept his mouth shut. Praying a bit that the song that’s playing on the back of his mind is just temporary.

Donghyuck is still crying.  
It has been an hour now.

Mark is singing Donghyuck’s favorite song to calm the boy down, stroking his back like he always used to when Hyuck is sad. Really, this boy in front of him, with sunkissed skin and smile that could light up a city, is going to be the death of him.

Mark thinks he’s lucky.  
He thinks that this is such a privilege for him.  
To touch the summer boy, to have him on his hands like this. To be able to sing to him. To touch him. To touch him,  
He doesn’t want anything else.

Donghyuck finally stops crying after the song ended, and Mark smiles because this always works. He remembers everything about this boy, in and out. This is his privilege, Mark thinks again, everything is a privilege when it comes to being with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s looking at Mark now, who’s still smiling like an idiot. “I ruined your shirt hyung..” Hyuck is tugging Mark’s shirt, looking like a cute mess (Mark’s screaming inside because what is cuter than drunk Hyuck’s puffy face?? nothing.)  
“Nah, its okay.” Mark answers him, pinching Hyuck’s cheeks. The younger boy blushes and smiles. His hand never leaving Mark’s shirt.

After wiping off his dry tears from his face, Hyuck’s now pulling Mark’s shirt, “hands up” he says, sending Mark into a panic mode because Donghyuck’s going to take of his own shirt and he never went shirtless in front of hyuck and not that he’s embarrassed (he is) but this is not on his manual book, to be half naked in front of his best friend who’s still drunk and looks so fucking kissable, and staying cool like it is not a big deal. ‘fuck’ Mark thought.

But again, Hyuck always wins, and now Mark’s sitting half naked in front of Donghyuck and he’s red. he definitely is.

He’s starting to hate hyuck again for bringing back colours to his skin and curse him for the effect of summer that he got on his sleeves, but when he wants to snap and looks at Donghyuck, the younger is eyeing him. Eyes too fucking dark. Mark stays still. (It feels like every season and he hates it. He’s summer and fall and winter and spring at once. How is that even possible?)

Mark’s sure he’s dead. No, really. The look in Hyuck’s eyes is going to kill him.  
Because he’s sure of what it is. Because he’s seen Donghyuck like that too, once. When they almost took a bath together. When he’s sleepy and dazed. When Donghyuck almost touched Mark’s collarbone after he kept on staring at it for a few seconds. He knows.

(It’s lust. He can tell. Almost too well.)

(Mark dies 1000 times)  
(Donghyuck is still staring)

“Hyung..” Donghyuck finally says something and Mark’s not ready. He never is with Donghyuck anyway, so he answers it like he always did, “What is it hyuck? What do you want?” (okay, maybe he sounded off, like he’s inviting Donghyuck to do something to him. Not his fault though.)  
“tell me hyung..”  
Mark’s shivering now.  
“yes?”  
Donghyuck’s hands on his collarbone and it burns. Like crazy.  
“Can i?”  
the implication of the question is insane and confusing and there could be more question to make sure of anything this is, but Mark’s already gone anyway. He always loses anyway. So he answers  
“okay,”  
agreeing to whatever’s going to happen next.

Donghyuck looks at Mark again, making sure for the last time. And Mark gives him a little nod. Blushing like a mad man. Trying to remember winter because this boy is clearly making him hotter than the summer sun.

“tell me if you need to stop” Donghyuck says, before putting his lips on Mark’s collarbone. Kissing it, biting it, sucking it until Mark can hear himself moaning, and he can’t keep his mouth shut. ‘fuuuuuuuckk’ he says, too quiet but enough for Donghyuck to hear.

(But really, he’s fucked.)

Donghyuck moves to Mark’s neck and starts biting it until it hurts and Mark is letting him. He hates it when Donghyuck puts color on his skin, but not like this.

Hyuck’s kissing Marks jaw now, so fucking close to his lips that Mark could just move his head and kiss him fully, tongue and all, like he always wanted to. 

But Donghyuck beats him to it and he kisses Mark’s lips, biting it until they’re both a mess, moaning, kissing again until there is no air on their lungs and they have to stop.

after they finally stopped, face all red and in need of air, Hyuck smiles and put a small kiss on Mark’s shoulder before he goes back to sleep.

Mark’s fucking ruined. He knows that he’ll be the only one who will remember this and he’s going to die from it. Every bits of him is hurting.

But all Mark does is sit in silence. Thinking. Arranging things. (Mark decided that he loves summer. he loves every colour that Donghyuck puts on his skin and he loves the boy too. Every inch of him. And instead of telling Hyuck. He tells the moon and she smiles like she understood. She always knew anyway)

(He could see more colors on his own skin now and he decided purple looks pretty too.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is shitty im drunk again and i miss them so muchhh where is my Markhyuck contenttvvvv
> 
> im drunk and i just kissed a boy eventho i never liked one and he kissed me back and i feel like SHIT, girls, stay away from them. they only want to touch you for their own sake and pleasure. ew.


End file.
